


Easy

by StarSongVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Canon Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongVII/pseuds/StarSongVII
Summary: Everyone says Kuroo and Kenma make a perfect couple, and then they say Kuroo and Tsukishima do too.Everyone says Bokuto and Akaashi are a match made in heaven.No one says Bokuto and Kuroo should date, because they're just best bros.Everything's easy, until it's not, but maybe it really is.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Bokuroo Fics





	Easy

**[Kuroo POV]**

It's easy being with Kenma, just like everyone said it'd be since they've been best friends for years, they go everywhere together, they know each other best.

It's too easy, in fact, that they end up basically being in a relationship in name only because they just do exactly what they've always done: hang out, play volleyball, play video games, Kuroo fussing over the other and Kenma always trying to slack off.

After awhile, they don't even talk about the whole relationship trial / mistake thing, and life goes back to normal.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

It's easy being with Tsukishima, just like everyone said it'd be since they're both tall middle blockers with a penchant for shutting down spikes and reading others.

The distance means that they have a fixed schedule that's easy to follow: message before morning practice, message during lunch break, message before afternoon practice, message after dinner, call on Saturday and Sunday evenings.

It's too easy, in fact, that they end up just needling each other constantly, Kuroo coaching Tsukki constantly, the younger male always asking for tips and advice in that way he does (basically, without seeming to ask, but Kuroo can read the blond like a book).

After awhile, they don't even talk about the whole relationship thing, and life goes back to normal.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

Kuroo is turning eighteen soon, and he's never kissed or been kissed.

It's not for lack of offers, of course. Because he's tall and good looking and smart and he's the captain of a powerhouse team (and alright even though he goes to a public school his family's pretty well off, in fact their entire cohort of volleyball players are pretty comfortable for public school students).

(It's why they can afford to obsess over volleyball and always travel for games or camps, why they don't need to worry about what they plan to do after high school like everyone else).

Everyone says he and Sawamura would make a good pair, but the Karasuno captain is already taken, and anyway Kuroo is tired of dating people just because everyone says so.

It's not like he's the type to give in to peer pressure, he'd just figured it made sense to hook up with Kenma and Tsukki given he got along with them, and everyone seemed to think there might be something there worth exploring.

Maybe he's just not the relationship type.

Bokuto sure seems to be, though.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

It's easy being with Akaashi, just like everyone said it'd be since they've been close from the moment the setter joined the team, they go everywhere together, Akaashi knows him best.

It's too easy, in fact, that they end up basically being in a relationship in name only because they just do exactly what they've always done: hang out, play volleyball, Akaashi keeping him out of trouble and trying to make him study.

After awhile, they don't even talk about the whole relationship trial / mistake thing, and life goes back to normal.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

He's eighteen already, and sure he'd messed around with some chicks from school since he's the captain and ace of a powerhouse team, he's from a rich family, he's pretty good looking.

But he's never felt the whole 'crazy in love' thing that so many of his classmates talk about (everyone thinks Bokuto doesn't pay attention to anything other than volleyball, but that's not true at all).

He hangs out a lot with Kuroo at camps and after school, and they cause a bit of a stir whenever they walk into restaurants and cafes, both tall and built, one smirking and dangerous, the other bubbly and cheerful.

They commiserate with each other over their failed relationships once and only once, then they don't talk about it ever again.

Everyone says they're best bros, and he agrees.

It's easy being with Kuroo, because he can just be himself - moody, silly, happy, obsessed with volleyball, doing stupid things and knowing the taller male has his back. They don't even take note of who pays for what, who messages whom first, who calls the other first. They just do whatever feels right at any given moment, and the other always reciprocates.

Sometimes Kuroo convinces him to study when he knows Bokuto has a test coming, sometimes he drags the bedhead out to the arcade or the park when he knows the Nekoma captain has been working too hard.

Sometimes they just chill at either of their homes, watching TV or chatting, Bokuto always slouching back on the couch with an arm on the backrest, Kuroo always stretched out across the leather with his head in the Fukurōdani captain's lap.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

It's easy playing against Kuroo at the Spring Tournament qualifiers, because he's probably done it a thousand times already by now and he knows that his friend is going to be a complete pain in the ass but he loves it.

It's no fun if there's no challenge.

Sure, he loves to win. But it's a shitty victory if he doesn't actually have to fight for it, it's not worth a damn thing if he doesn't taste the pleasure of beating a strong opponent.

Kuroo's jump serve is a surprise, and he loves it because now his best bro has an even more powerful weapon in his arsenal - Kuroo had taught him that word the other day - and he just _knows_ that Nekoma is going to go far this year.

Well, he's still not going to give in without a fight.

Of course, he beats the dark haired male.

And of course, Nekoma beats Nohebi.

They're going to the Spring Tournament, together, just like they'd always known they would.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

It's easy to hang out with Kuroo on Christmas, after Kenma has ditched them for his newest video game and Akaashi has gotten tired of babysitting two idiots.

They're at his place now, and they'd somehow decided to try to roast marshmallows in the backyard so Kuroo is trying to build a fire while Bokuto tries not to finish all the marshmallows they'd bought earlier.

In the end, Kuroo just uses the barbecue pit and they end up making themselves a second dinner because they'd already gotten the fire started so why not?

They've helped themselves to his family's stash of booze, as usual, and his parents wander out now and then to grab some sausages.

Bokuto and Kuroo chat easily, about what they plan to do after high school. He's going pro, of course, while Kuroo has somehow decided to go to university and then eventually join the JVA.

It's a little sad, knowing he won't get to play an official match against his best bro ever again once Spring Tournament is over, but he also knows that Kuroo's aspirations - the bedhead had taught him the word the other day - are different from his.

Bokuto's entire reason for getting out of bed every morning is volleyball. He's going to be the best, the _greatest_ , player in Japan and the world.

Kuroo wants to lower the net for everyone, wants to boost volleyball's profile in a country obsessed with soccer and golf and tennis.

He's really proud of his bro, and he offers to help however he can. Of course that means Kuroo teases him and says he'll only be able to help if he actually gets famous for his skills, and then they end up playing drunken volleyball until his parents make them stop because they're way too rowdy and someone will realize there's some underaged drinking going on.

They bathe together easily, so used to training camps and sleepovers that it's natural for Bokuto to wash Kuroo's back, natural for the bedhead to give him a giant crown made of shampoo bubbles.

They sleep next to each other easily, just the way they've always done, because even though they're supposed to room with their respective teams at camps they always end up hanging out on the sofa until they fall asleep and eventually the coaches and advisors gave up and let them crash in each other's team's rooms whenever they felt like it.

Most of the time, they have to share a futon, because no one can quite predict which room the two bros will choose for the night, but they don't mind. There are a ton of pictures floating around the high school volleyball circuit of them spooning - Bokuto is always big spoon, and Kuroo is teased about it now and then but the bedhead always laughs and takes it in stride - and everyone agrees they're the best bros in the world.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

It's easy to hang out with Bokuto at his place after they've done the temple visits with their families on New Year's day, easy to end up playing volleyball in the backyard.

It's easy to order pizza and stuff their faces when they get hungry before dinner, easy to watch TV and chat and then bathe together and sleep together as usual.

He seeks out Karasuno at the Spring Tournament, because he really wants to make Nekomata's dream come true, and he and Bokuto chat and rag each other on the sidelines but no one pays them any mind because it's par for course with the two of them.

It's not very easy dealing with the loss to Karasuno because of a sweaty ball, but he's a pragmatist and he knows that the crows' hunger for victory far outstrips his own.

He'd just wanted to make the old man happy, after all. Because he owed that wizened coach for lowering the net for him to experience the joy of spiking when he'd been a kid, because he owes Nekomata for making the greatest game in the world that much more amazing, because he owes the old man for creating one special moment for a kid he’d only just met - a moment that changed his life forever.

It's not easy trying not to cry when Kenma thanks him, when Kai gets sappy, when Nekomata thanks him.

It's not easy trying not to cry when Bokuto hugs him tight.

It's easy to watch the matches, to spectate and commentate with his team.

It's easy to see clearly when he's outside the court, and it boosts his confidence in his chosen career path - because he's still the captain of a powerhouse team, he'd led them to Nationals for the first time in five years, because he _knows his shit_.

It's not easy trying not to cry when Ichibayashi shuts Bokuto down, when he sees his best bro stand on the court with determination blazing in those golden eyes.

That night, it's easy to hug his friend tight as they fall asleep knowing that their high school volleyball careers are over, knowing that their paths will separate soon and they'll each be pursuing their own dreams.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

It's easy to get into the groove, the trainings and fan meetings and games and traveling.

It's easy to hook up with the hot chicks who throw themselves at him (literally), easy to break up with them by saying he needs to focus on his career.

Somehow, despite the distance and differences in schedules, it's easy to keep in touch with Kuroo. They don't have any fixed timetable, there's no expectations for calls or messages, there's never any resentment when one or the other goes quiet for a while (Kuroo) or suddenly spams the chat with random messages and pictures (Bokuto).

His best bro dates some pretty girls in university, some delicate looking guys, and Bokuto himself is snapped with a fair few models and singers and actors / actresses.

When they meet, it's easy to just hang out like they always do. Easy to chat and eat and joke, easy to bathe together and sleep together.

Somewhere along the line, though, it becomes really hard to say "see you later" to Kuroo.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

It'd always been so easy, until it isn't.

They're best bros, everyone says so, but somehow he seems to want more.

He shouldn't, of course, because it's his best bro and he doesn't want to ruin years of amazing friendship and rivalry just because he's being silly.

But he thinks about Bokuto a lot, he watches every game - in person or on TV - and Iwaizumi memorizes the Jackals' schedule so he knows when to relinquish the big screen and not bother his housemate.

He's not sure who to talk to about this, because Kenma is his best friend (and ex, though they don't talk about that), and Iwaizumi is a great housemate but the man is dealing with his own LDR and he knows it's difficult for the Sports Science student, being so far away from his boyfriend.

He talks to Kenma in the end though, and the small setter - now captain - just gives him an unimpressed look.

"It took you this long, Kuro?"

Who needs enemies, when you have friends like Kozume Kenma?

He's still not sure what to do though, because no one has ever said he and Bokuto would make a great couple, and Kenma's eyelids twitch.

He gets the message, and takes his phone out to ask Bokuto if it'd be alright for him to drop by next week.

The response is instantaneous, the exuberance clear.

##

**[Bokuto POV]**

It's not easy to control himself while he counts down to when Kuroo will arrive, not easy to try to tell himself that they're just bros, that there's no way Kuroo is interested in him _that_ way because the Nekoma graduate always dates really delicate looking people (Tsukki might be taller than them, but he’s slender and pale and very pretty).

And Bokuto is far from delicate, especially as he's officially taller than his lean friend now, is putting on even more muscle, is loud and rowdy and always charging forward.

He goes to pick Kuroo up from the station, and it's not easy trying to stop the thoughts from filling his head when he sees the dark haired male, when that happy smile (only Bokuto ever gets that particular smile) takes over a beautiful face.

It's not easy to control himself when the cat-like freshman hugs him tight, warm voice in his ear telling him how much the university student had missed him.

And then, somehow, it becomes easy again.

They buy booze and food back to Bokuto's apartment, storekeepers willingly turning a blind eye to the fact that they're both not yet of legal drinking age because Bokuto is a rising star and super friendly, and Kuroo can easily pass for an adult with his (random spurts of) maturity.

It's the usual, after that. TV and chatting and Kuroo stretching out on the couch as Bokuto strokes a bedhead unthinkingly.

Kuroo rants about group assignments, Bokuto gripes about Ushiwaka being a total pain to deal with, and they bathe together and sleep together as usual.

The former Nekoma captain goes to his game, cheers loudly in the stands, and it's easy to be the best player on the court when Kuroo looks at him like that.

He gets some comments in the locker room and showers, mostly about how amazing he was that day, but also some questions about who the hot bedhead is.

When he tells them it's his best bro, there are some raised eyebrows.

He introduces Kuroo to the team, and the freshman charms them all easily so much so that it's almost impossible to leave the bar after the game because no one wants to let Kuroo go.

It's easy to laugh and joke on the way back to his apartment as they stumble drunkenly along Osaka streets.

It's easy to bathe together and sleep together, just like they always do.

It's not easy in the morning though, when he wakes up and realizes Kuroo is pressed against him tight, one long leg thrown over his, their arms holding each other close.

It's definitely not easy when he realizes he's horny as hell and can only think of having sex with Kuroo right then and there.

Those hazel eyes blink open blearily, and the drowsy smile nearly breaks his resolve but he holds out.

Then Kuroo is realizing what's going on, and the panic and embarrassment on that familiar face break his heart.

It should be easy to run away, except he's tackled to the ground - Kuroo is very adept at diving receives, after all - before he can make it very far.

Then he's being straddled, as the cat-like male haltingly stammers out his thoughts.

It's not easy to take it all in, because how could he have ever expected _this_ , but in the end he manages and they end up back on the bed.

It's not easy holding back, because Kuroo Tetsurou is Sex On Legs and Bokuto has been starving for and thirsting after this man for longer than he actually realizes.

So he absolutely wrecks his ~~bro~~ boyfriend, and they go at it so much that Kuroo actually cannot walk once they're done so Bokuto carries him easily to the couch, orders food for them before settling into his usual position - slouching back, one hand in that bedhead as Kuroo stretches out (though this time the Nekoma grad has to lie on his side instead of his back, and he's a little stiff and wincing now and then but that beautiful smile tells Bokuto all he needs to know).

It's easy to announce their relationship to everyone with a single post on Instagram, easy to laugh at the comments they get from friends and fans.

It's easy to make love to Kuroo so much that the smaller male admits he'll have a hard time being separated once he has to return to Tokyo.

It's impossible to stop his heart from going crazy when he hears that tiny admission, sees the shyness on a sweet face and knows beyond a doubt his feelings are returned tenfold (Kuroo had taught him that word the other day).

It's hard as hell parting on the train platform, but Kuroo has classes and assignments and tests, and Bokuto has games and training.

Still, it's easy to make it work. There's no fixed schedule beyond Kuroo's timetable and the Jackals' requirements, and they call and message and meet up whenever possible.

It's easy to fall in love all over again every time he sees those hazel eyes.

##

**[Kuroo POV]**

It's easy being with Bokuto, because there's no pressure and no expectations, no games and no hiding.

They both know they love each other, and that's enough.

So when the tabloids start their little click-bait nonsense now and then, Kuroo just laughs and sends Bokuto the stupid articles and then they're both betting about how much lower the paparazzi will stoop to get website traffic and sell magazines.

It's easy to forget the world every time he hears that warm voice, every time he's held by those strong arms.

And maybe everyone hadn't thought they'd make a good pair initially, but they do now.

In the end, though, nothing matters except how they feel about each other. And that's a total no-brainer.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this when I couldn't sleep after completing the BoKuroo Week 2020 challenge, and because I kinda wanted to address the 'usual' pairings of BokuAka, KuroKen, and KuroTsuki. (Not dissing the other ships, coz different strokes for different folks - but the idea for this fic just wouldn't leave me alone till I'd typed it all out).
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading it!


End file.
